The Great Hedgehog Detective in Sonic Style
The Great Hedgehog Detective is a 1986 animated mystery film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, originally released to movie theaters on July 2, 1986 by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot In London, a young Scottish rabbit named Olivia Flaversham (Cream) was celebrating her birthday with her toymaker father, Hiram (Silver). Suddenly, Fidget (Blackheart), a black hedgehog with a peg leg, barges in and after a brief struggle, disappears with Hiram. Fidget takes Hiram to Professor Ratigan (Mephiles) who commands him to create a clockwork robot which mimics the Queen (Queen Aleena), so Ratigan can rule England. Hiram initially refuses to participate in the scheme where Ratigan threatens to harm Olivia. Olivia searches to find Basil of Baker Street, a world-famous detective and Ratigan's archnemesis. Returning to London after a tour of duty in Afghanistan, Dr. David Q. Dawson (Tails) stumbles upon Olivia and helps her find Basil's residence. At first, Basil (Sonic) is reluctant, but when Olivia mentions Fidget, Basil now realizes his chance to capture Ratigan. Basil and Dawson take Toby, Sherlock Holmes's pet dog, to track Fidget's scent where they find him in a toyshop stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms. Fidget later traps Olivia by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle. Basil and Dawson pursue Fidget, but become entangled and fall behind. While searching the shop, Dawson discovers Fidget's checklist which Basil does some chemical tests to discover the list came from a riverfront near the Thames. Basil and Dawson disguise themselves as sailors and go into a tavern called the "Rat Trap" and follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters. They're caught, and Ratigan ties them to a spring-loaded mousetrap connected with a Rube Goldberg machine. Ratigan sets out for Buckingham Palace where Fidget and his accomplices kidnap the queen. Basil, along with Dawson, deduces the trap's weakness and escape just in time. Back at Buckingham Palace, Ratigan forces Hiram to operate the toy Queen while the real Queen is taken to be fed to Felicia. The toy Queen declares Ratigan the ruler of all Mousedom and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Basil, Dawson and Olivia save Hiram and the real Queen, and apprehend Fidget (along with Ratigan's other henchmen). Basil seizes control of the mechanical queen, making it denounce Ratigan as a fraud and tyrant while breaking into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Ratigan's treason, start climbing on him and defeating his shanty guards (Meanwhile, Toby chases down Felicia and delivers her straight to the Royal Guard Dogs). Ratigan frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with Fidget, holding Olivia as a hostage. Basil, Dawson, and Hiram create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held under the Union Jack. Ratigan throws Fidget (who can't fly) into the Thames River to his death, and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Basil jumps on to the dirigible to confront Ratigan, causing him to crash straight into the Big Ben. Inside the clock, Basil manages to get Ratigan's cape stuck on some gears and rescues Olivia and safely delivers her to Hiram. Ratigan breaks free and nearly kills Basil (even knocking him to the dirigible) until the clock bell strikes 10:00 and Ratigan falls to his death, taking Basil with him. However, Basil manages to grab the wreckage of Ratigan's dirigible and save himself from falling just in time. Back at Baker Street, Basil and Dawson recount their adventures as well as the queen's gratitude for saving her life. Afterwards, the Flavershams leave to catch their train. As Dawson tries to leave, a distraught new client (Cosmo) persuades both Basil and Dawson to help her. Finally, Basil proclaims Dawson to be his "trusted associate, Doctor Dawson, with whom I do all my cases". Cast Sonic was running backward.jpg|Sonic as Basil|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails smiled 3.jpg|Tails as Dr. David Q. Dawson|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Mephiles the Dark 5.jpg|Mephiles as Professor Ratigan, Basil's archenemy|link=Mephiles the Dark Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Olivia Flaversham|link=Cream the Rabbit Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Fidget, Ratigan's bumbling henchman|link=Blackheart Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's loving Scottish father|link=Silver the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Mrs. Judson, Basil's housekeeper|link=Rouge the Bat Queen Aleena 2.jpg|Queen Aleena as Queen Victoria, The queen of England|link=Queen Aleena Charmy Bee 7.jpg|Charmy as Bartholomew, One of Ratigan's henchmen|link=Charmy Bee Category:Sonic Style Movies